


The Ancient Power to Return

by cosmicArtist, One Peice of Shit (cosmicArtist)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst!, BLOODSHED!, Bill is a dick, Drama!, Erratic Updates, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm just gonna roll with it, ROMACE!, Romance, but the author accidentally added an extra tag to the concoction, but who know with free form?, enjoy?, hahahahahHAHAHA, just like all my other stories, prolly gonna have erratic updates, prolly no smut, since when have my freeform story ideas ever been good?!, these are the tags chossen to make the perfect story, this was just an idea, who know if those characters even show up, will add or take away tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/One%20Peice%20of%20Shit
Summary: “Nruter yam I taht rewop tneicna eht ekovni I nrub ot emoc sah emit ym L T O L O X A! STANLEY!!!”The story of how Bill came back... sorta.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, I know I said I would work on other shit...  
> but I kinda haven't been?  
> I've been doing that thing where I sit around passionately thinking about a story rather than actually writing it down.
> 
> I can see what happens to clearly, and I don't wanna muddy it up by trying to articulate it all to you.
> 
> I never was good at that, but I will try  
> I will  
> there will be an effort!  
> and in fact, there is a ch 10 in the works for Crybaby/Jerkface  
> so  
> expect that?  
> idfk  
> hope you like the start of this story ^^;

“Nruter yam I taht rewop tneicna eht ekovni I nrub ot emoc sah emit ym L T O L O X A! STANLEY!!!”

 

* * *

 

_Nice to see you Bill._

“What?”

_It’s me Bill don’t you remember? You died today Bill. You invoked my name as we agreed upon, and now I shall work on your revival._

“Oh it’s just you Ax. Yeah, things went belly up for me there pretty fast. Who knew a couple of flesh bag humans could actually outsmart me huh?”

_You are overconfident Bill, but that doesn’t matter right now. Now that this has happened I need to work quick before your SOUL fades away completely._

“Hahaha! What are you talking about Ax? I’m a demon! I don’t have a SOUL.”

_Of course you do Bill. Every being has a SOUL. One made of pure energy or not, and the defeat you suffered has damaged your SOUL enormously. As it is now the only way to bring you back is to regrow your SOUL in a human vessel._

“Heh, uh. What do you mean?”

_I mean that if you ever want to have another wild party with your friends ever again then you need to occupy a physical body for a while. Taking in the damage I would say about 30 years or so. More if we waste time here._

“What the hell does that mean Ax!?!! Didn’t I invoke your name?! Why can’t you just fix me up right now!?!”

 _If I remember correctly, your exact words were I invoke your name that I_ **_may_ ** _return. I don't know what you assumed about my power; vast as it is, but I cannot simply repair this much damage overnight, and you may fade away before I can do anything more than stabilize you. We need to place your SOUL into something that protects it. Humans are notorious for guarding their SOULs and have natural defenses against beings like you and I. You will be completely safe until it is done healing, and; provided you can remember yourself, you will be back to being a top-notch dream demon again in no time._

“Remember myself? Why would I need to do that?”

_Well, you will have to live the life of a human Bill. From infancy to; as I said, around 30. It’s the only way to properly grow a SOUL, but in doing so you won’t remember ever having been a dream demon._

“WHAT?!?! NO WAY AX. NO FUCKING WAY!!!”

_It’s the only way._

“No no no no nonono. No. there has got to be a better solution. You cannot be saying that the only way for me to come back is to be a human!”

_I’m afraid I am. Don’t worry though. You won't even realize what you are missing, and like I said if you ever remember that you are indeed Bill Cipher you can leave your human body and continue to be a demon in the nightmare realm just like before. It’s the risk that comes with returning from the dead Bill, and the longer you resist this course of action the longer it will take for your SOUL to repair. You have about 5 minutes to decide before the damage becomes irreparable._

“......”

_……_

“Alright then. Let's do this.”

_Excellent. Glad you agreed. Let's get this over with. Now you might feel a pinch, but that's just your new body passing through the cervix._

“Wait what?”

 _And away you go! Goo_ ~~_d lu_ ~~ _ck B_ ~~_ill. Try t_ ~~ _o reme_ ~~_mber_ ~~ _who you_ ~~_are! Or no_ ~~ _t. It really do_ ~~_esn't matter_ ~~ _and_ ~~_I don’t particularly care._ ~~

 

* * *

 

“Doctor it’s a boy!”

“And what a handsome lad he is!”  
  
“Oh wow, he’s perfect. Can I hold my baby?”

“Of course miss. What were you thinking of calling him?”

“I-well I was going to call him Max, but. Well, what do you think honey?”  
  
“No you’re right dear, he doesn't really look all that much like a Max.”  
  
“Yeah, not a Max. More like. Maybe a Billy?”  
  
“I think maybe just Bill would do.”  
  
“Yes, Yes perfect! Bill Cameron. Our perfect little boy.”  
  
“Welcome to the world Bill.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, Bill is it? You’ve been having trouble Bill?”
> 
> "No no I haven’t been having trouble. Everyone else has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on my phone. So please don't expect great quality. This is just some stuff that happened before the story, so for like enrichment and whatnot.  
> It sucks but  
> Eh  
> ^^;
> 
> Enjoy??

“Hello, Bill is it? You’ve been having trouble Bill?”

"No no I haven’t been having trouble. Everyone else has.”

"Ah yes I see. Courtesy of you I assume?”

“Hahahahahah yeah! It’s just so funny to see their faces when shit hits the fan!"

“Tell me more about that.”

“Which time? I’ve played so many pranks already it’s hard to keep track.”

“How about this most recent time. I heard someone got hospitalized.”

“Right. Well of course them going to the hospital was more or less not part of the plan, but it did make everything funnier, so I call it a win!”

“And how do you think they feel about being in the hospital because of your prank?”

“Probably pretty crummy, but who cares? It’s not like life matters at all in the long run. Why not have fun while you can? If some shmuck gets hurt in that pursuit then they shouldn’t have been there in the first place.”

“Then you don’t feel any regret about the outcome?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you are portraying someone who doesn’t feel regret or guilt as a coping mechanism to distance yourself from feeling things. I think you do feel bad about what happened, but won’t admit it because you don’t want to be in the wrong. I _think_ these things, but of course I don’t know them. Only you can know for sure, but if I turn out to be right then I _know_ I can help you.”

“....heh….heheheh….. HEH… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Oh wow. You’re really laying it on thick there. What are you a shrink in training? I’ve been to 5 different guys through out my life. None of them knew what’s really going on, and even their paltry thoughts didn’t come close or mean a damn. I live life my way lady, and I’ll be damned if I let some quack therapists tell me otherwise.”

“Of course you live your life Bill, no one can tell you what to do. That’s why they sent you to me. This therapy has been court ordered Bill. You have to come to these meetings or risk being thrown in jail.”

“Yeah I know, that’s why I came today at all, but neither of us are going to get anything out of this arrangement. I won’t change and you won’t change me.

“Of course, you don’t have to change Bill. I didn’t hold any hope of changing you, but I still have to do my job. So if you ever want to get out of these court ordered meeting then you have to prove to me and no one else that you are a changed man.”

“That sounds a whole lot like you expect me to change.”

“Not at all. Just that you do if you want to get out of these meets. I certainly don’t care if you change or not. The more you come here the more I get paid. I want to help you Bill, but I also need money just like any other human being. Just like you-”

“NO!”

“What?”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT A FUCKING HUMAN PEICE OF GARBAGE!”

"Care to elaborate?”

“HUMANS ARE TRASH! FILTHY DISGUSTING REFUSE THAT I WOULD SQUASH UNDER MY THUMB IF I COULD! YOU ALL DESERVE TO BURN!”

“Rude, but you do realize you are also referring to yourself?”

“I AIN’T A STINKING HUMAN!”

“Are you able to prove such a claim?”

“WELL! Well… not yet, but I can feel it. I know it. Some day I’ll know what I am. And let me tell you it won't be something whose life is so tragically short and ultimitally amounts to nothing,”

“Well… I do believe we have made great progress today, but that is all the time we have now. I expect you back here next week Bill.”

"Yeah yeah whatever.”

“We will discuss this more, or if you wish we can talk about something else. In either case it was lovely to meet you.”

“I hope you die in a fire.”

“Goodbye Bill.”

 

* * *

 

"Welcome back Bill.”

“....”

“Nothing to say? Very well we won’t talk. I don’t need to speak to get paid.”

“....”

“....”

“....”

“....”

"....”

“....”

“....”

“....”

“Fuck.”

“Oh? He finally speaks. Is there something you would like to say? Go ahead, I don’t bite.”

“Just that, this is bull shit! This is a waste of both of our time!”

“Oh I don’t know about that. Perhaps for you it is, but this is my job and is never a waste of my time.”

“NO IT IS A WASTE OF YOUR TIME! We have already established that you will never be able to help me and I don’t want to be helped!"

"Be that as it may, I am still here, and you are still here. If you don't wish this to be such a waste of your time then perhaps we could talk?"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA FUCKING TALK TO YOU!!"

"Well now. That's really too bad now isn't it?"

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"Well Bill, I do believe that's all the time we have for today. As always I expect to see you next week."

"...."

"Good bye Bill"

 

* * *

 

"Hello? Oh yes hello Ms.Cameron. What can I do for you?"

"Bill? No he has not come in yet today, but I expect him shortly."

"... What? He did? How dreadful! Have you called the authorities yet?"

"Well I don't know what you expect me to do. I- Bill?"

"Yes Ms.Cameron, Bill is here and standing in front of me."

"He… he has a bat. I think you had better call someone to come help me.

-click-

Brr

Brr

Brr

 

* * *

 

"Suspect Bill Cameron is still at large. After assaulting his court ordered therapist and beating them nearly half to death he fled the scene. Leaving the weapon behind and plenty of evidence to convict. If you see this man please call your local authorities, and do not engage. Bill Cameron is believed to be insane and dangerous. I repeat, do not engage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this silly lil thing ^^  
> hope you enjoyed it :D  
> if not, well then... I'm sorry?  
> If you wanna pester me for more stories come hit me up at my discord! o0o
> 
> https://discord.gg/ptTCtPW
> 
> also, follow me on some art sites idk ^^;
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/cosmicartist-2000  
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/cosmicArtist200  
> https://www.instagram.com/cosmicartist200/

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my story so far ^^
> 
> if you want to get in contact with me to bug me about updating more frequently I have a blog here
> 
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com/
> 
> and a discord server here
> 
> https://discord.gg/ptTCtPW
> 
> please have a wonderful day and stay beautiful :D


End file.
